


An Angelus Ploro - 3/3

by Deans_Fetish



Series: Angel Trilogy [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blasphemy, M/M, Male Slash, Schmoop, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish
Summary: ‘There's no time for us, there's no place for us…What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us? Who wants to live forever, who wants to live forever? There's no chance for us, it's all decided for us; this world has only one sweet moment set aside for us…So touch my tears with your lips, touch my world with your fingertips, and we can have forever, and we can have forever; forever is our today. Who wants to live forever, who wants to live forever? Forever is our today; who waits forever anyway?’





	

**Author's Note:**

> > This summary is lyrics from the ‘ ** _Queen_** ’ song, ‘ ** _Who Wants To Live Forever?_** ’ from which this final ficlet was inspired. This is an AU and otherworldly finale to the series of Angel/Human/J2 ficlets including, **_‘Mors Mortis Hymn’_** & **_‘Ploratio of an angelus’_**.

“’Kay,” Jensen echoed, lips quirking as he dipped his head, slanting his mouth over Jared’s, tongue licking into his mouth, ticking over the roof before tangling with Jared’s own, a low soft moan tearing from his throat. 

Jared gave an answering moan of his own, the taste of his own seed on his tongue as Jensen kissed him thoroughly, heads sliding side to side, teeth nipping and scraping against lips, knocking together, tongues battling and dancing together. 

His hands slid along Jensen’s body, mapping him out anew, tugging him impossibly closer, fingertips possessively digging into flesh, short blunt nails clawing across his angel’s creamy lightly freckled skin. 

Jensen’s hands slid lovingly over Jared’s body, an inner knowledge he was unaware he possessed coaching him to be careful to not rub too hard and burn Jared’s skin, to not grip his hip too tightly, as he gently tugged Jared closer, and bruise or puncture the delicate flesh, to not cling too tightly and crush Jared’s fragile bones to dust. 

Bodies rolled, first Jared onto his back with Jensen blanketing his body, one arm sliding beneath the center of his back as Jensen drew away marginally, his lips tearing from Jared’s lave an opened mouthed trail of kisses and nips down the long thick column of Jared’s neck and throat to his chest. Moving to his knees between Jared’s legs, Jensen used his arm under the center of Jared’s back to lift him slightly off the bed, his back arching drastically, mouth against the center of Jared’s chest, teeth scraping across the tender flesh as he licked, nipped and sucked at his skin, tongue dancing and swirling in teasing patterns, slowly working his way to the flat disc of a nipple, lavishing the same attention there until the bud was pebble hard. 

Jared panted in breaths through parted lips, eyes blinking open and closed; trying to focus. Only the top of his head was able to remain on the pillow due to the extreme arch of his back, arms raised, hands clinging to Jensen, gripping his biceps, Jared’s cock twitching against his angel lover’s chest, his cock now fully erect once more and begging for the attentions of Jensen’s skilled mouth. 

His head rolled, catching his bottom lip between straight white teeth, “Jesus…” He rasped breathlessly. 

Jensen’s lips quirked slightly at the Castiel-ness of the answer that sprang automatically to the tip of his tongue, “Thanks, but no,” he answered thickly, hot breath fanning, lips bushing sensitive abused skin as he spoke. 

Jensen ran his tongue across Jared’s chest to his opposite nipple giving it the same attention he had it’s twin, reveling in the sounds of pleasure that fell from Jared’s lips. 

Jared started to choke out a ‘heh-ed’ chuckle through parted lips at Jensen’s words only for the sound to morph into a gasp and groan, body writhing in Jensen’s arms as he strained up against him. 

“S’a hot, baby,” Jensen murmured against Jared’s skin after releasing the hard nub of his nipple, kissing his way lower, scraping his teeth along sensitive flesh. 

Turning his head to the side, Jensen moved lower, slowly easing Jared’s body back down against the bed somewhat, his arm around Jared sliding down to his lower back as his upper back and shoulders settled against the mattress. Holding his hips and ass in the air, Jensen moved his mouth to Jared’s cock, running his tongue along the underside, taking the crown between his full lips, sucking it into his mouth, cheeks hallowing out as he suckled the sensitive tip. 

Jared’s hands slid down Jensen’s arms as his body upper body was lowered to the bed, falling away to grip the sheets at each side of his body. He twisted the soft fabric within his tight fisted hands, gasping sharply as Jensen suckled at the sensitive crown of his cock, hips bucking of their own accord as a deep throaty groan tore from his throat, head rolling to the side, eyes closed, breaths panting out through parted lips, face passion flushed. 

Moving his free hand, Jensen cupped Jared’s balls, squeezing gently, thumb brushing back and forth across one ball then the other. 

Jared clenched his teeth, hissing in a breath between them before his lips parted once more, head rolling, his tongue darting out to lick across dry lips, “Jen… please…” his hips bucked, body writhing, “you have to stop… wanna touch you too… Jen…” he panted huskily, neck arching back on a deep low groan before he grit his teeth, wrists curving, pulling at the sheets as Jensen flicked his tongue against the edge of the crown, lips pulling partway off only to suck harder once more. 

Jensen eased the suction but a moment, only to suckle hard once more, cheeks hallowing out, a low moan sounding deep in his throat. 

Jared’s body jerked, breaths panting harder, chest rising and falling hard with each one, “Jen!” He cried out, body thrashing, “please…” he groaned, cock pulsing as Jensen teased the tip mercilessly, balls drawing up. 

Easing Jared’s lower back and ass down onto the bed, Jensen allowed his dick to slip from between deep red, swollen, spit glossy lips. Pulling his arm out from under Jared, his opposite hand slipped away from Jared’s balls to run up the inside of his thigh and over the juncture between thigh and groin, gripping his hip, thumb ghosting over the juncture as he looked up toward Jared’s face, “Yeah, baby?” He asked softly before leaning forward, crawling up Jared’s body and lowering himself down, his body blanketing Jared’s. 

Jared gazed lovingly up into Jensen’s face through passion glazed slightly slanted eyes, breaths panting out hard through parted lips before his throat convulsed as he swallowed, “’Gonna kill me,” Jared accused breathlessly. 

Jensen’s lips quirked as he shook his head, “Nah, gonna make sure you live a very long life,” he dipped his head, pressing his lips to Jared’s, “with me,” he added, kissing him again, “forever.” 

Words that were meant to encourage and form a smile instead had Jared’s heart constricting painfully in his chest, knowing that what Jensen spoke was impossible. One day, he would die and they would be once again separated as Jensen continued on for all eternity as an angel, the only hope was that they would somehow be allowed to be together in Heaven. 

Jared’s brows furrowed momentarily, lips caught between straight white teeth before he swallowed back emotions, back worries about tomorrow. They were together now and would remain so for as long as his body would hold out, what time they were given for Jared’s life, even if he lived to be one hundred, it would be too short, but it would be their forever… it had to be. 

Forcing a smile, Jared gave a nod, “Forever,” he echoed Jensen’s declaration, releasing the sheet with one hand and lifting it to cup the back of Jensen’s head, lifting his own up off the pillow as he pulled Jensen down, slanting his mouth over his angel lover’s with a soft moan. 

Jared’s tongue delved into Jensen’s mouth, sliding along side Jensen’s own, caressing the interior of his mouth and mapping it out before tangling his tongue with Jensen’s own. 

The kiss was tender and slow, filled with every bit of love that Jared could put into the simple gesture, his opposite hand releasing the flannel sheet to thread his fingers through Jensen’s short softly spiked hair. Suckling gently at Jensen’s full bottom lip, Jared slowly broke the kiss, gazing into glittering green eyes as he slowly lowered his head back down to the pillow. “I love you,” he whispered huskily.

Jensen’s lips twitched upward at the corner, his eyes locked with Jared’s, “I love you too, baby,” he answered, head tilting to the side in such a Castiel fashion that Jared’s heart ached at the sight of it, tears stinging his eyes. 

_Must be an angel thing._

Jensen reached up, cupping the side of Jared’s face, thumb tracing over his high cheek bone, a deep frown marring Jensen’s features, “What is it, baby? What’s the matter?” He asked softly, staring into cat-like hazel, reading more than maybe Jared would have liked for him to know. 

Jared shook his head, “Nothing,” he answered softly, “jus’ glad you’re back, s’ all,” he answered, offering a forced sad smile. 

“And you think that this is all there is, that it isn’t forever, because you are human and I am…” Jensen sighed softly and closed his eyes, hanging his head. 

“I don’t,” Jared shook his head, “I don’t wanna talk about it, think about it,” he answered, voice hoarse with unshed tears, “I jus’ want to love you for however long we have… M’sorry.” 

Jensen’s eyes slowly opened, brow furrowed, “Sorry?” He shook his head, “What do you have to be sorry for, baby?” 

Jared’s lips curved into a wry smile, “Being stupid,” he licked his lips, “I jus’ keep thinking about how your not going to change and I’m gonna grow old and die and I just…”

Jensen moved his free arm, sliding it under Jared’s shoulders, his hand at Jared’s face slipping around to the back of his head as he pulled Jared up against him, hugging him carefully against his chest, Jared’s head turning to bury against Jensen’s neck as Jared drew in a deep shuddering breath. 

“S’okay, s’ gonna be okay, Jay,” Jensen whispered, turning his head and tucking his face against the side of Jared’s, “we’ll figure it out, make it work.” 

Jared nodded, pressing his lips against Jensen’s neck, kissing him softly, “’M scared,” he whispered so softly were Jensen not an angel now, he never would have heard. 

* * * * * * * 

The next several minutes were spent with Jared and Jensen laying on their sides holding one another, kissing and murmuring words of love, hands sliding over each other’s flesh in tender caresses mixed with teasing strokes along thighs and across nipples, slipping up and down the length of their cocks until softly gasped moans filled the air around them and their lips would meet once more, starting the cycle all over again. 

Slowly pulling his head back, breaking their latest breath stealing kiss, Jared gazed deeply into Jensen’s glittering eyes, “Wanna make love to you,” he whispered gently, “wanna take back what’s mine, make you forget his touch so there’s only me again.” 

Pressing his lips together in a thin line as he stared back into Jared’s hooded eyes, Jensen nodded, “I think I’d like that,” he answered thickly, voice just as soft. 

Jared gave a small nod as he leaned back in, slanting his mouth once more over Jensen’s, their tongues meeting even before their lips sealed together. 

Jensen rolled with Jared as he pushed Jensen onto his back, Jared’s body moving to blanket Jensen’s as they continued to kiss passionately, arms possessively wrapped around one another, low moans sounding deep in their throats. 

Tearing his lips from Jensen’s, Jared kissed a path along Jensen’s jaw line, along his neck, sucking his Adam’s apple into his mouth, teeth gently grazing over the sensitive flesh before moving lower to the hallow of his throat, tongue darting out to lick within the crevice and suckle the delicate skin between his lips tenderly before moving onward, the tip of Jared’s nose tickling along Jensen’s chest before his lips lowered to place open mouthed kisses and nips along the center line between pectoral muscles, tongue tracing over the area, hot breaths puffing out against his skin. 

Jensen’s neck arched back, lips parted on panted breaths, softly sighed moans sounding from his throat, hands clenching against Jared’s tender flesh, fingertips digging into skin nearly hard enough to form fingertip bruises as the angel, once man, writhed in his lover’s arms. 

Moving to one side of Jensen’s chest, Jared circled his tongue around a nipple, sucking it into his mouth and nipping gently with his teeth before slowly pulled back with a wet slurp sound. 

Jensen sucked air in between clenched teeth, head rolling on the pillow, body straining up against Jared’s, back arching into the feel of his wet warm mouth. “God, Jay…“

Jared ‘heh-ed’ a soft chuckle, “Sure you’re allowed to use God’s name like that now?”

Jensen’s head rolled back the opposite direction as he gave a long deep moan, “Fuck… I don’t care…”

Jared’s lips quirked slightly before he pursed them, blowing softly across the hardened sensitive nub, eliciting a startled cry of pleasure from Jensen, his cock twitching and pulsing where it was trapped between his and Jared’s body.

One hand slid up Jared’s back to tangle in the still damp thick strands of Jared’s hair, a soft pleasure sigh escaping from between Jensen’s softly parted lips, the freckles dotting along the bridge of Jensen’s nose and across high cheekbones standing out in sharp contrast against passion flushed skin. 

Moving his head to the opposite side, Jared repeated the attentions he had lavished on Jensen’s opposite nipple on its twin, arms slipping from around his body to slide down Jensen’s sides and up, caressing his smooth lightly sun-kissed, creamy flesh, lightly speckled with pale caramel hued freckles. 

Lifting his head, Jared looked up over his brows toward Jensen’s face, a smile tugging at his lips before catching his bottom lip between his teeth, a soft groan tearing from his throat, “So beautiful, Jen…”

Jensen arched his body, straining against Jared, breaths panting out hotly, “M’ not beautiful… ruggedly handsome,” he corrected breathlessly, eliciting a soft chuckle from Jared. Tearing his gaze from Jensen’s face, Jared dipped his head, continuing to work his way lower, across toned, hard packed abs to the soft cluster of dirty-blond wiry curls between his legs, tongue darting out to lick up the underside of Jensen’s hard cock, standing tall and arching upward toward his stomach. 

Licking along the length of Jensen’s shaft, base to tip, Jared swirled his tongue around the crown before taking Jensen’s cock deep into his mouth and moaning softly deep in his throat. 

Jensen’s passion heavy eyes watched his dick slowly sink into the warm wetness of Jared’s mouth, watched Jared’s soft lips stretch around his girth, drawing a low deep groan from deep in Jensen’s throat, his eyes rolling up into his head as he writhed on the bed, hips bucking upward, a pleasured gasp tumbling from his lips, hand in Jared’s hair fisting in the soft strands. 

Jared swallowed against the length of Jensen’s cock and slowly pulled back, humming softly. Pulling one hand from Jensen’s side, Jared wrapped it around Jensen’s shaft, stroking his length, working his cock with his mouth as his fisted hand slid along his length in long hard pulls.

Jensen bucked his hips, thrusting his cock into Jared’s mouth, grunts and moans tumbling from softly parted lips, his head rolling against the pillows, eyes closed. Drawing in a deep shuddering breath, Jensen ached his back, his fisted hand tightening in Jared’s hair as his opposite hand gripped his shoulder tightly, “Baby… oh God, baby…please… want you inside me.” 

Jared swallowed Jensen’s length once more and slowly pulled his head back, letting Jensen’s hard cock fall from between spit slick parted lips, his hand continuing to stroke the length of his shaft, squeezing, wrist pivoting. 

Staring up into Jensen’s fucked out features, Jared gave a nod, “Yeah, want you,” he agreed softly, swallowing hard before sitting up between Jensen’s wide spread legs as he released his cock, Jensen’s hand falling away from Jared’s hair and shoulders to rest against the flannel sheets at his sides.

Jared ran his hands up Jensen’s thighs as he gazed down at his body in awe, his own cock standing proud between his legs, arching toward his stomach, precum leaking from the tip.

With a gasp, Jared raise his head, his eyes to Jensen’s glittering green gaze, eyes open to mere passion glazed slits as he looked down his body back at Jared. “Lube,” Jared muttered before leaning forward, one hand pressing against the bed next to Jensen to support his weight, his opposite arm outstretched, hand reaching for the night stand. 

Jensen reached up with one hand gripping Jared’s arm and shook his head slowly, “You can’t hurt me, baby,” Jensen told him softly, “s’okay.”

Jared’s eyes fell to meet Jensen’s once more, swallowing hard before he shook his head, “I will,” he argued softly. 

The corner of Jensen’s lips quirked in a soft smile as he shook his head once more, “No,” he whispered, pulling Jared back gently, raising his opposite arm to wrap around Jared and pull his body down against Jensen’s own, their faces close, gazing into one another’s eyes, “you won’t,” Jensen murmured softly, one hand moving to cup Jared’s face, thumb brushing along his full bottom lip that seemed to scream out to Jensen, begging him to suck it like one would a piece of hard candy, his eyes lowering to watch his thumb as it moved across the tender flesh before rising to Jared’s once more, a deep sadness in his eyes, “angel now,” he choked out past the lump that had formed in his throat. 

A soft broken whimper sounded deep in Jared’s throat, brow furrowing in anguish, eyes pricking with unshed tears before he gave a nod, lips pressed tightly together, nostrils flaring. He sniffled softly; giving another nod before tearing his gaze away from Jensen’s and slowly starting to pull back, “Alright,” he whispered, tears in his voice, even if they didn’t fall from his eyes. 

Jensen was torn between not letting Jared go and holding onto him forever, trying to make it better and allowing him to pull away, slowly resolving to release him, watching as Jared pulled back to kneel between his spread legs once more. 

After all, what was he going to say or do to make this better? He had sworn, made promises. Promises he wasn’t even sure he could keep. He had no idea if they would be together in Heaven. He would fight with his last breath to remain with Jared until the day Jared closed his eyes forever, but after that, he had no idea. 

Leaning over Jensen’s body, Jared sniffled softly, as he wrapped a hand back around Jensen’s shaft, tear-filled eyes sliding closed before he dipped his head, taking Jensen’s cock back into his mouth, sucking and humming softly, working his mouth and hand along the length of Jensen’s shaft. 

Jensen groaned, eyes sliding closed, hands that had fallen back down against the mattress gripping fistfuls of the soft flannel sheets, neck arching back, full deep red hued lips parted as he moaned and whimpered, panting his breaths, hips bucking, thrusting his cock into Jared’s sweet mouth. 

“Jay… shit… baby…” Jensen rasped breathlessly, head thrashing, body straining and writhing. 

Slowly Jared pulled his head back, letting Jensen’s cock fall from his lips once more, though his hand remained pumping along the length of his shaft. Lifting a cupped hand to his mouth, Jared spat in his palm, before his glistening cat-like eyes met Jensen’s glittered hooded gaze and shook his head, “Not gonna hurt you,” he said softly, bottom lip quivering before he swallowed back emotions. 

Jensen’s heart twisted in his chest, “Baby,” he reached for Jared who only shook his head, lowering his gaze, taking his own cock in hand, smearing his spit along the length of his dick as he stroked himself before releasing Jensen’s cock to quickly tuck his arm under Jensen’s knee, lifting his leg upward, bent at the knee toward his stomach and aligning the blunt tip of his saliva slick cock with Jensen’s tight hole. 

“Jay,” Jensen called his name softly, reaching for him, “look at me,” Jensen commanded gently.

Jared slowly raised tear damp eyes to Jensen’s face, their gazes meeting and clashing, Jared’s lips set in a firm line, holding his emotions in check as his heart ached within his chest. 

_Angel now…_

“I love you,” Jensen whispered, glittering green eyes shining with absolute love and adoration. 

Jared choked on a sob, giving a curt nod before he swallowed, sniffling, “Love you,” he managed to whisper brokenly in return.

Jensen offered a soft smile at his words, wishing there was something in all the added strength and abilities he now had that would take the look of pain from Jared’s face and replace it once again with the looks of joy and silliness he had come to associate with his lover. But for all his wishing, even an angel sometimes was left powerless to do more than hope. 

Tearing his eyes from Jensen’s face, Jared returned his attention to their bodies, slowly pushing the head of his cock past Jensen’s tight ring of muscle and gasping in a breath, head lolling back, his mouth falling slack as Jensen’s tight warmth surrounded the sensitive head of his dick. 

Jensen gave a grunted groan, neck arching severely back, lips parting, his chest rising and falling heavily with each panted breath, “More,” he panted, tongue darting out to lick his lips, “Need more, baby.”

Jared glanced up at Jensen over his brows, shaking his head, “Not gonna hurt you,” he answered thickly, voice strained with the want to do just that, to thrust his cock balls deep, his body trembling as he fought to remain still, to allow Jensen time to adjust. 

Jensen lifted his head up off the pillows, looking down his body at Jared, brows furrowing in irritation, “So damn stubborn,” he muttered half under his breath before planting his hands against the mattress and pushing himself back on Jared’s cock, forcing him to slide in deeper.

“Aaugh!” Jared cried out, breaths panting heavily, chest heaving with each one, a thin sheen of sweat dotting his brow, his arm around Jensen’s leg moving to get a better grip as he released his cock, pulling his hand out from between them and lean over Jensen, hand lowering to the mattress to hold up his weight, dipping his head and slanting his mouth over Jensen’s in a messy heated kiss. 

Jensen moved his legs, wrapping them around Jared’s hips and locking his ankles together, pulling him in closer, causing Jared to release his hold under Jensen’s leg, pulling his arm out to reach between them, wrapping his hand around Jensen’s cock, stroking him slowly. 

Jensen bucked, tearing his lips from Jared’s, giving a nod, “All the way, baby, s’okay, come on.”

With a groaned whimper, Jared thrust his cock the remainder of the way into Jensen’s tight ass, a groan tearing from his throat, merging with Jensen’s own, his head dipping, burying his face against the side of Jensen’s neck. 

Holy shit… he’d almost forgotten how fucking long Jared’s dick was. He use to joke that Jared was bumping his brain, and now, even as an angel to feel _this_ damn full, he had to wonder how close to correct he might have been. 

The fan girls were on the right track when they said he was bow-legged due to Jared. He’d always been bow-legged, though even _he_ seemed to notice it being more pronounced after nights he’d let Padalecki top.

“Oh God, Jay,” Jensen panted, arching and straining up against him, “so full, baby, so fuckin’ full.”

Jared’s lips moved against Jensen’s neck, keeping his face buried where Jensen couldn’t see the tears that slipped from his eyes, wetting Jensen’s neck. A soft low moan tore from Jared’s throat at the feel of Jensen’s tight warmth surrounding his throbbing cock as he started to thrust slowly in and out. 

His hand stroking along Jensen’s cock, Jared started to move his hips slightly faster, harder, breaths panting out against Jensen’s neck through parted lips, soft low grunts and moans tumbling from his lips. 

Jensen alternated between thrusting his cock into Jared’s fisted hand and pushing back against his cock, groans and soft mewls tumbling from his lips as he panted and writhed. 

“Jay, please, baby,” Jensen murmured breathlessly, “left your head, wanna see your face.” 

Jared shook his head where it lay, nuzzling closer against the warmth of Jensen’s neck, his eyes closed, wet lashes fluttering against sensitive flesh. 

Jensen groaned, head rolling on the pillows, “Please… wanna see you,” he begged softly, only then as Jared’s face moved slightly against his skin, noticing the wet feel as cool air hit his heated flesh, his brow furrowing.

“Baby?” Jensen called softly to him, shrugging his shoulder to get Jared’s attention, get him to lift his head. 

Slowly Jared pulled his head up, sniffling softly, red-rimmed tear damp slightly slanted eyes meeting glittering green.

Jensen shook his head, his heart twisting, “Oh baby,” he breathed softly. 

Jared’s lips quivered, “M’sorry,” he whispered, swallowing back the whimper that wanted to tear from his throat. 

Jensen shook his head, reaching up to cup Jared’s face, thumb wiping away a stray tear as it eased down Jared’s cheek, “I love you… and love never fails… perfect love casts out fear, and we have perfect love, right?”

Some nagging voice in Jensen’s head asked him since when it was that he knew so many bible verses… or when he had started to use them in everyday speech for that matter. 

_I really am an angel…_

Jensen forced the troubling thoughts away, gazing up into Jared’s eyes, searching them. 

Jared gave a small nod, sniffling though he continued to thrust, his hand never ceasing to stroke Jensen’s cock. 

“We’re gonna be fine,” Jensen assured once again. 

Jared swallowed and nodded, offering a sad smile through his tears, “I know,” he lied. 

Hand sliding around to cup the back of Jared’s neck Jensen drew him down for a searing kiss, hoping to chase away his fears. Jensen was beginning to have enough for them both. 

The kiss tasted of heartache and the salt of tears, of hope and sorrow, of fear, but most of all of unending love. 

They moved together, thrusting and arching, Jared thrusting into Jensen like a piston, his hand on Jensen’s cock moving faster, wrist pivoting, their tongues tangling, only parting long enough to pant in breaths that fanned one another’s lips and cheeks before crushing their mouths together once more.

Jensen tore his lips from Jared’s as heat pooled low in his belly, face flushed a deep red, head rolling before tilting back, neck arching, muscles tensing, his grip in the soft hairs at the nape of Jared’s neck tightening, “Baby,” Jensen panted, “gonna cum,” his head thrashed, nipples pebbling as his balls drew up tight to his body, “come with me baby… oh God…” Jensen groaned, eyes squeezing closed, teeth clenching together. 

Jared’s breaths panted as he thrust harder, movements growing erratic as he watched Jensen’s face, listened to the pleasured sounds he made, heat pooling low in his groin, his cock pulsing deep inside Jensen’s ass as his inner muscles clenched around his dick, his muscles tensing, nipples pebble hard, balls drawing up tight. 

Jensen arched up against Jared a growled groan tearing from his lips, “Jay,” the name tore from deep in his throat between clenched teeth just before the first ribbon of spunk shot from his cock, wetting Jared’s hand and his own stomach. 

Jared gasped a breath, a grunt of pleasure sounding deep in his throat before he cried out Jensen’s name and came hard and hot deep inside Jensen’s ass, Jensen’s inner muscles milking him for all that he had as they contracted around and squeezed his cock. 

Spent and exhausted, Jared collapsed against Jensen, breaths panting out hard, a thin sheen of sweat covering his body and dotting his face. 

Jensen moved his arms, wrapping them tightly around Jared, holding him tightly in his embrace as he too fought to catch his breaths, “S’ good, s’ good, baby,” Jensen mumbled breathlessly. 

Jared nodded his head against Jensen’s shoulder, lips parted, mouth slack, chest heaving with his breaths, “Uh-huh,” he answered just as breathlessly. 

Lightening split the sky outside Jared’s bedroom window, casting shadows about the bedroom, causing the two occupants in the bed to reach exhaustedly for blankets to cover as they clung to one another, lips meeting in messy open mouthed kisses. 

Neither of them noticed the silhouette of a man standing outside the bedroom window looking in, nor did they notice when that same man suddenly seem to sprout wings and disappear into the night. 

* * * * * * * 

Long sandy brown lashes fluttered feeling a gentle hand smooth over his forehead as he lay on his back. 

No angels didn’t sleep, but that didn’t mean that an angel once a man couldn’t pretend to such an extent that his once human body nearly remembered how. 

At first Jensen thought it was Jared, but then as he started to become more aware of his surroundings he realized that the arm thrown across his waist, the leg tangled with his own, the warmth on which his own hand rest was actually Jared… then who?

His eyes shot open wide to gaze up into sapphire blue eyes that were watching him intently. 

Missabu sat on the side of the bed, his body turned toward Jensen, he had waited all evening, had stood in the darkness of the bedroom long after _his_ human had fallen into what he supposed was Jensen’s body’s memory of sleep. He had bitterly watched the talking monkey beside him cuddle up to what was his, the sight causing jealousy to burn hot in his belly. He had only just barely managed to refrain from snapping the creature’s neck. 

“Hello, Jensen,” Missabu greeted softly, the corners of his lips twitching up into a smile though it didn’t reach his eyes. 

Jensen’s hand that lay against Jared’s hip tightened it’s grasp reflexively at the angel’s presence, eliciting a soft whimper from Jared, “What are you doing here?” 

Missabu’s brows rose, “What am I doing here?” He echoed, tilting his head to the side, “Collecting what is mine, of course,” he answered, eyes narrowing, “I gave you free reign to do what you wished, only telling you to remain in the seventh realm of Heaven and yet you blatantly disobeyed me,” he spat softly, “Why, Jensen? I have not been unkind to you, you had no reason to disrespectful of my wishes.” 

Jensen’s eyes widened incredulously at the angel, unable to believe what he was hearing. 

Sliding himself up the bed, his hand sliding along Jared’s body as he forced himself to release his grip on Jared’s hip, he rested it on Jared’s shoulder as he sat with his back against the headboard. His escape from the bed was blocked by the angel, not to mention he was unwilling to leave Jared alone with this bastard. 

“Disrespect…” Jensen scoffed, “you raped me!” he growled out, brows furrowed angrily. 

Missabu scoffed, “That’s a bit melodramatic don’t you think, Jensen? After all, I gave you an out, I asked you and you told me ‘yes’.”

“You were gonna kill Jared!” Jensen shouted, glittering green eyes shooting fire. 

Jared mumbled in his sleep, rolling from his side onto his back, one hand rising to wipe at an eye, drawing Jensen‘s attention away from Missabu to look down at Jared, “Shh, s’okay,” he tried to sooth softly before returning his glare to Missabu. 

“What’s s’a matter? Who’re you talking to?” Jared asked sleepily, hand lowering, his eyes blinking open slowly. 

Jared’s gaze first landed on Jensen and his lips quirked into a groggy smile, before slowly melting away at the look of rage on Jensen’s face. Turning his head slightly, brows furrowed in confusion, Jared’s gaze met that of Misha and he gasped in a startled breath, scrambling back on the bed to sit up next to Jensen, reaching across Jensen’s body, hands grappling for Jensen’s, holding them tightly within his own, his eyes darting back to Jensen. 

“What’s going on? Why is he here? You aren’t gonna leave me are you?” 

Jensen shook his head, jaw clenched, lips pressed in a thin line, brow furrowed in a dark scowl as he stared at the angel before him, “No, Jay, I’m not leaving you,” he answered, though his eyes never left Missabu. 

“Jensen, you and I are married, you have to come back with me, you,” he chuckled looking between Jensen and Jared, “you aren’t even human anymore,” his laughter died away though it danced in his eyes as he regarded Jensen, “you are a being of Paradise and yet you lay with swine,” he muttered, glancing at Jared as he shook his head, returning his attention to Jensen, “I’ll have to clip your wings so that you’re unable to return you realize this?” 

Jared gasped, pressing his body closer to Jensen’s side, hands tightening their hold on Jensen’s, “Jen?”

Jensen shook his head, “He’s not touching me or my wings ever again,” he growled low even as fear that Missabu would do exactly as he threatened had his heart hammering in his chest. 

Missabu sighed and stood to his feet, “Come on, Jensen, let’s go.”

Jensen shook his head, “No, I’m not leaving Jay,” his eyes narrowed as knowledge that Castiel gave him hit him suddenly, causing his lips to curl into a wicked smile, “and you can’t make me.”

Missabu’s eyes narrowed on Jensen, how it was that his human was learning of the rules and laws of Heaven and it’s beings he wasn’t sure, but his defiance was grating on his last nerve. 

“No, I can’t,” he agreed softly, “but I can do this,” Missabu answered, lifting a hand and snapping his fingers, immediately there was a sickening loud snap sound that seemed to echo in Jensen’s ears just before Jared screamed in pain, tugging his hands out of Jensen’s to reach down, gripping his legs. 

Jensen’s eyes that had darted to Jared as he screamed, widened as he watched a large blood stain start to spread out against the blankets covering them. Reaching quickly for the edge of the blankets, Jensen tossed them back, uncaring that they were naked, to find both of Jared’s legs broken, snapped just above the knee caps, bones protruding out through his flesh. 

Jared writhed in agony, crying out in pain, shoulders hunched, body curled in on itself, upper body half on his side, eyes squeezed closed, face contorted with his suffering. 

Jensen moved quickly up onto his knees, reaching for Jared, pressing his shoulder’s back against the bed, “S’okay, baby, we’re gonna get you fixed up, s’ gonna be okay,” he tried to sooth, smoothing his hand over Jared’s brow. 

Turning his head, Jensen glared daggers at Missabu, “You son of a bitch!” 

“Come with me and I’ll put him back together,” Missabu replied flatly before making a face, “not that I see why you should care for the likes of him.” 

Jensen’s eyes widened marginally, before narrowing once more in anger, “I love him, you fuckin’ bastard!” 

Jared continued to squirm, upper body thrashing in pain, tears sliding from his eyes into the hair at his temples, soft grunts and cries of pain falling from his lips, “Hurts, oh God, Jen, it hurts…”

Jensen’s attention flickered between Jared and Missabu, “You fix him, you son of a bitch!” He pulled from the bed, even as Jared reached for him, gritting his teeth after, the motion causing his body to move too much. 

Jensen walked over to the angel, shoving him backward against the wall, forearm against the angel’s throat, his face in the angel’s, “You fuckin’ fix him now or I’ll pluck _your_ goddamn wings!” 

Missabu stared into Jensen’s face a long moment, nonplused before lifting a hand and snapping his fingers, his eyes never leaving Jensen’s. 

Jared’s moans and cries of pain stopped at once. 

Jensen hadn’t known if Missabu would actually do what he told him and Jensen was still new at this, he didn’t know how to fix what Missabu had done, or if he even could, maybe the angel who did it had to fix it, he wasn’t sure. Now, he breathed a sigh of relief and released the angel, taking a step back and giving a nod, “Okay, better,” he mumbled.

“J-Jen?” Jared called softly, his fear evident in his voice. 

Jensen tore his attention from Missabu to look over at Jared who lay in the bed looking healed and perfect, his head turned looking over at him, though his cat-like eyes were filled with terror and tears. 

Glancing back at Missabu, Jensen returned his attention to Jared, walking back over to him and sitting down on the edge of the bed, reaching out to cover a hand that lay against the bed, “S’okay, baby, I’m not leaving,” Jensen told him softly. 

Jared swallowed hard and shook his head slightly, “No,” he choked out, “I - I can’t feel anything.”

Jensen frowned, “What? What do you mean you can’t feel anything?”

Jared’s eyes lowered to Jensen’s hand on his, his lip trembling, tears spilling over, “I can’t feel your hand on me, I can’t feel my legs, I can’t…” he looked back up at Jensen, “and I can’t move.” 

Jensen tore his eyes from Jared glaring at Missabu, “What did you do to him!?”

“I took away his pain so you would stop your whining,” he waved a dismissive hand, “severed a few vertebrae,” he shrugged a shoulder, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. 

Jensen pulled off the bed, hands clenching into fists at his sides, teeth gritting together so hard it was a wonder he was breaking any, as he glared at Missabu, “I’ll fucking kill you!” he ground out, back muscles rippling before large pristine white wings unfurled and expanded to full size before arching in attack position. 

Jared’s eyes widened as he watched the wings unfurl from Jensen’s back, a sharp gasp leaving him as he stared in both awe and terror at the wings that spread and then arched upward like the wings of a butterfly about to take flight, his heart hammering wildly within his chest. 

“I think he means it,” came a voice from across the room near the furthest window, drawing everyone’s attention to the angel who stood with his back to them all, his hands clasped behind him, gazing out the window at the sea, muscle in is jaw twitching. 

“This is none of your concern, Castiel,” Missabu spat. 

Castiel raised his head slightly, “Whether or not you are killed? No, I suppose it isn’t, however the fact that you are forcing the will of a human is.”

Missabu scoffed, “Are you that dense _brother_? He is not a human.”

Castiel slowly turned around, piercing blue eyes glittering as he looked at Missabu, “And whose fault is that?”

“He asked to be with me, ‘do whatever you want to me,’ I believe were his exact words,” he smirked at Jensen, glancing at Jared with satisfaction. 

“Because you threatened to kill Jared, you bastard!” Jensen growled. 

Missabu sighed, “You say that _now_ …”

“Go to Hell!” Jensen yelled angrily.

“Heaven, Jensen, Heaven, watch the zip code,” Missabu winked.

“Makes no difference, one would not give a bird a cat because he asked for it, neither should we give a human wings because they ask,” Castiel corrected, “you know better, Missabu, need I remind you of the Nehalem?”

Missabu glared at Castiel, who ignored it only continuing on, “We do not climax as a human does, we have no seed, how is it that you know the human is not with child already?”

Missabu’s eyes widened marginally before narrowing on Castiel once more, “Impossible.”

“Is it?” Castiel asked, “A miracle would be needed for an angel to reproduce, how much more work would it be to impregnate a man? He could well be carrying your child Missabu.”

Jensen’s eyes widened and dropped to his naked stomach, “Oh hell no!” he growled, “That bastard better notta knocked me up!”

Jared’s wide eyes darted between the wings on Jensen’s back and his stomach, body trembling as he swallowed hard.

“You are to be returned to Heaven Missabu to be tried for your crimes against God and Man and punished accordingly,” Castiel announced as two more angels stepped out of the shadows of the corner of the bedroom, each grabbing one of Missabu’s arms as they flanked him before the three disappeared in the flutter of angel’s wings. 

Castiel watched them disappear before turning his attention to Jensen, shaking his head, “You need not ever worry about him again,” Castiel told him softly.

Jensen gave a nod, his wings slowly lowering and furling once more, hiding away into his back, his gaze darting to Jared then quickly returning to Castiel, “Jared -”

Castiel raised a hand to stop Jensen’s worried inquiries before walking around the side of the bed to take a seat near Jared, reaching out, despite Jared’s whimper of protest, laying a hand against his brow which grew warm under his touch. 

Slowly pulling his hand back, Castiel smiled at Jared, “Are you well?”

Jared blinked, hand at his side clenching and unclenching into a fist before he nodded and swallowed, scooting back on the bed away from the angel. 

Giving a nod in return Castiel rose to his feet, looking back over at Jensen, “He is correct however,” Castiel muttered softly, “you do need to return to Heaven,” he shook his head, “you can not, as an angel remain here.”

Jensen blanched, “But you helped me leave, said that you knew Jared was waiting for me.”

Jared moved from the bed, stepping over to Jensen, grasping his hand tightly within his own, one arm wrapping around his waist. 

Jensen wrapped an arm around Jared, pulling him in closer, turning his head slightly to press a kiss to Jared’s cheekbone, his gaze never leaving Castiel. 

Castiel nodded, “I did, ‘waiting for you’ does not mean ‘gets to keep you’. As you are, you belong to Heaven, not earth nor man,” he glanced at Jared then looked back at Jensen, “I’m sorry.”

Jensen shook his head, stepping forward as his arm unwrapped from around Jared, though their hands remained clasped together and reached out to grip Castiel’s arm, stopping his retreat, “There has to be something I can do… to stay.”

Castiel sighed softly, once more glancing at Jared before returning his attention to Jensen, “I can’t tell you,” he sighed softly, muscle twitching in his jaw, “it is forbidden,“ he explained, “Just know that As. An. Angel. You can not stay,” he huffed softly, “Having wings makes staying impossible,” He gave Jensen a pointed look before stepping away from him, “You have until the next moon cycle to return, I‘m sorry.” Castiel told him before turning and starting to walk toward the bedroom door only to pause and turn, a small smile on his face, “Oh,” he shook his head, “and you aren’t with child,” Castiel informed him before turning and disappearing in the flutter of angel wings. 

* * * * * * * 

To say that they day was ruined was an understatement, between Jared’s bouts of tears then freaking out that Jensen actually had large white wings sprouting out of his back, which then turned back into tears again over the fact that he was leaving in only thirty short days and Jensen’s own fears for Jared’s future, his dread at the thought of going back to a Heaven he was not ready to be a part of and trying to calm down an overwrought and overwhelmed Jared, any chance at having a good day was well out the window. 

As the days passed by, they fell into a routine and sometimes if they didn’t think about the following day or how many of them had passed and how many they had left, they were actually happy, but something would inevitably happen and the dark truth of the matter would come crashing down on them both, more often than not leaving them both in a state of intense depression and usually tears. 

It was three weeks later as Jared sat picking at food he had barely taken a bite of that Castiel’s words finally sank through Jensen’s brain and what the angel had been trying to secretly tell him was suddenly crystal clear. 

His lips quirked into a small smile as Jensen excused himself from the table and stood to his feet, reminding Jared it was his turn to do the dishes, knowing this would give him the time he needed to accomplish what needed doing, before he turned and headed into the kitchen secreting the large butcher knife out of the knife holder on the counter before walking down the hall to the bathroom, closing and locking the door after himself. 

Jensen walked up to the sink an placed the knife down on the counter, and pressed his hands palms flat down on the counter top, staring into the mirror above the sink, “You can do this, you have to do this,” he told himself. After all how bad could it hurt? 

Pushing away from the counter, Jensen took a couple steps back and reached for the hem of his tee, pulling it up and over his head, letting the cotton shirt fall in a puddle on the floor. 

Drawing in a deep breath, Jensen closed his eyes, back muscles rippling, large white angel wings unfurling from his back to spread outward, then arch back behind him as he took a step forward and grabbed the butcher knife from the counter. 

Here went nothing…

* * * * * * * 

Jared stood in the kitchen rinsing off the dishes, that were in the sink and scraping others off into the garbage, his own included. He just wasn’t hungry, knowing that Jensen was leaving in less than seven days and that he would never be able to see him again, he didn’t know if he’d ever be able to eat again. 

If Jensen had to stay in Heaven, maybe if he just let himself die, he could be there too… but then maybe it didn’t work that way. He’d been taught as a kid that suicides didn’t get to go to Heaven. He wasn’t sure, didn’t know, just like he didn’t know what kind of life he’d have once Jensen was gone. 

Tears stung his eyes again, for the millionth time in the last month as he rinsed his plate, placing it in the dishwasher. 

Just as he was rinsing out the casserole dish they’d used earlier for dinner, Jensen’s blood curling scream of pain filled the house, causing Jared’s head to jerk up, eyes wide, the dish falling from his hands to crash into a zillion pieces across the wood floor. 

Austin came running in to investigate, barking and dancing backward as if to lead Jared down the hall. 

Stepping over the broken ceramic with bare feet, Jared rushed down the hall, “Stay outta the kitchen,” he told Austin as he ran past the dog and to the bathroom door. 

Grabbing the door knob in one hand, Jared tried unsuccessfully to open it, only to find the door locked. 

_Dammit, Jensen…_

He banged on the door, “Jen? Jen what’s going on in there? Let me in!”

Jensen’s next scream of pain echoed in Jared’s ears and had tears stinging his eyes, “Jensen Ackles, you open this door, dammit!” Jared yelled, slamming himself bodily against it. 

Jensen’s next shout had Jared trying to pry the door open with his bare hands, tears blurring his vision, fingertips quickly becoming raw and bleeding. 

“Jensen, please!” 

Jaw set, Jared ran back down the hall to the coat closet and threw open the door, crouching as he tugged out the small tool box, grabbing items he would need to pick the bathroom door lock. 

Without bothering to close the tool box or the closet door, Jared pulled to his full height just as another scream echoed through the house. 

Running back down the hall, Jared hurtled over Austin who paced back and forth anxiously. Stopping before the door, Jared knelt and started to work at picking the lock, another scream though it was no where near as loud or blood curling filled the air. 

After which a loud thud sounded inside the bathroom as though something big and heavy had fallen onto the floor. 

Like a body. 

Jared’s eyes widened, heart seeming to skip a beat, “Jensen!?”

No sound coming from inside, had Jared scurrying to work faster. As the lock finally clicked open, Jared tossed the tools on the floor and quickly pulled to his feet, standing to his full height and threw open the bathroom door. 

Jared couldn’t believe the sight that met his eyes, a sharp gasp falling from his lips before he fought for air, staggering into the bathroom. Once pristine white wings lay splattered with blood, disconnected from Jensen’s fallen body. Blood speckled white plumes that lay scattered over the floor and from the area of Jensen’s bare back where the wings once connected were long deep gashes, oozing blood that pooled on the floor around him. 

“Oh my God, Jensen, what have you done?” Jared mumbled falling to his knees next to his angel lover’s prone form, gathering him up in his arms, turning him over gently, “What have you done?” He repeated brokenly as tears filled his eyes and slipped down his cheeks as he gazed into Jensen blood streaked face. 

* * * * * * * 

Jared lay on his side on the bed next to Jensen, staring down at him, watching him intently for signs that he was coming around.

“It’s going to be a while, Jared,” Castiel told him with a sigh, “what Jensen did has taken a toll on his body.”

Jared shook his head, tears falling anew, “Why? Why would he do that?”

Castiel’s lips curved into a soft smile, “He did it… for you,” he replied causing Jared’s eyes to snap up to meet his glittering azure gaze, “for the two of you.” Castiel clarified. 

Jared shook his head, “I don’t, I don’t understand,” he sniffled, returning his gaze to Jensen’s freshly cleaned face. 

Luckily the angel had appeared just after Jared had started to go into shock, clinging to Jensen, no longer able to feel any life in him. The angel had calmed Jared, directed him in what to do. He helped get Jensen into a warm shower, the angel aiding Jared in holding Jensen upright while Jared washed the blood from Jensen’s body, the two of them standing in the shower fully dressed with Jensen’s naked slack body held between them. Afterward, the angel carried Jensen to bed, laying him gently down and covering him with the soft sheet and blankets with Jared following close behind.

After as Jared lay in bed holding Jensen’s clean body the angel had went back into the bathroom and taken care of the severed wings and the blood that stained the floor. Jared had no idea what he had done with the wings or the blood, but he didn’t care as long as they were gone and he didn’t have to see them, be reminded of what he had walked in on. 

Castiel sighed softly, “Remember how I told Jensen that he could not remain here as an angel?”

Jared nodded and choked back a sob at the memory, the knowledge that their time was running out. 

“I told him that having wings made that impossible,” Castiel continued, watching Jared’s face intently. 

“So Jensen took care of that little problem.” the angel finished, smiling softly as Jared’s eyes darted over to meet his. 

“He - he can stay?” Jared asked hesitantly. 

Castiel tilted his head as he regarded Jensen, “Heaven has no claim on a human,” his eyes rose to meet Jared’s, “until the day he dies of a ripe old age.”

Jared gasped in a breath, a smile spreading across his face, “He’s _human_?”

Castiel gave a nod and sighed, pulling from the chair next to the bed in which he had been sitting, standing to his feet, “He is as human as you are, Jared,” Castiel answered, pausing a moment, “though he will bare the scars on his back of one who was once an angel.”

Jared nodded, “I think we can live with that.”

Castiel smiled, “I should go, Jensen will wake once his body has had time to recoup, to heal; simply give him time. Perhaps rest as well,” the angel suggested. 

Jared nodded and pulled from the bed, standing to his feet, throwing his arms around the angel, hugging him tightly, “Thank you,” Jared mumbled softly.

Castiel stood stock still, eyes wide at the human’s show of gratitude, uncertain what he should do. Slowly lifting a hand to pat Jared on the back, he wiggled out of the human’s grip, “I did nothing,” he looked past Jared to Jensen and gave a nod, “he did it all,” he looked back at Jared, “not me.” He offered a small smile before disappearing in the flutter of angel wings. 

Jared turned back to the bed, pulling his wet tee up and off his body, tossing it into the hamper, then reached for the fastenings of his jeans and slid them down along with his boxers, stepping out of both before moving forward and pulling back the blankets and climbing into the bed next to Jensen, _his_ Jensen. 

* * * * * * * 

Jared lay curled against Jensen’s body, which was finally warm again from the nearly room temperature feel he’d had directly after Jared had lifted him up from the bathroom floor. 

Jensen moved for the first time since Castiel had brought him to bed, rolling onto his side, a grimace of pain flashing across his handsome face before fading away as he settled within Jared’s arms. 

Long sandy hued lashes fluttered before Jensen’s eyes opened to mere slits of the same brilliant jade they’d always been. 

“Hey,” Jared greeted softly.

Jensen’s lips quirked softly, “Hey,” he croaked, frowning at the raw sound of his own voice. 

“Cas says you’re gonna be weak for a while,” Jared told him softly.

Jensen’s eyes opened wider, “Cas was here?”

Jared nodded his head against the pillow, “Helped me with you after I found you,” he bit his lip and shook his head at the memory of how close to death Jensen had seemed. 

Jensen tugged Jared closer, “Did it work?” He asked softly.

“You mean are you stuck with me?” Jared asked, lips quirked softly at the corners before he nodded, “yeah, you’re human again… Cas says your back will scar,” he shrugged a shoulder, “but yeah, you get to stay.”

Jensen’s lips quirked, “Then it was worth it.” He nodded, closing his eyes contently. 

“Was it?” Jared asked

Jensen’s eyes opened to look incredulously at Jared, brows furrowing, “What does that mean?”

Jared shrugged a shoulder, “You were an angel, now you’re just… a human, with me… I mean, I’m happy, but are you sure this was what you wanted?”

“Jared,” Jensen sighed tugging him up onto him as he rolled onto his back, “Good God you’re heavy,” Jensen chuckled. Staring up into cat-like hazel eyes Jensen sobered and nodded, “S’all I ever wanted, to be with you, I love you,” his lips quirked, “Sasquatch.” He poked Jared in the ribs, grinning at him.

Jared huffed, body jerking away from the finger poking his ticklish spot, “Love you too,” he answered before lowering his head down against Jensen’s chest as he curled up on top of Jensen, lips quirking softly as Jensen’s arms wrapped immediately around him before curling further into a mischievous smirk, “ _Dean._ ” he teased, only to be awarded with another poke to the ribs.

 

**_AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!_ **


End file.
